The present invention relates to a method and a device for recording a plurality of reproduction picture images of an original picture by applying multiple laser beams modulated by picture signals obtained by scanning the original picture in a scanning image reproduction system, particularly to a means for adjusting mutual distance between each of a plurality of parallel laser beams in response to desired scanning line pitches.